


21 Superhero

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Destruction, Fluff and Angst, Hero Dean, M/M, Villain Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had publicly despised and fought each other for the last few years.  Secretly they were in love.  There had to be one final battle so that they could end things outrageously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> I always tag appropriately so just finish reading. Promise.

The five city blocks remained devastated.  The cleanup crews never attempted to touch it.  The implications to dark and ominous.  The buildings had crumbled under the impact of their blows.  The ground had shaken with the energy they had displaced.   The newspapers ran the story for days.  Online blogs whispered conspiracy through the government.  No one really knew what had happened.  No one knew that there was a soul so scarred by the events that had taken place he had not picked up his uniform since that day.

**_A week earlier:_ **

“I told you to give up,” a sob racked through the once unstoppable man, “I did not want it to come to this.  I warned you over and over that I couldn’t step back.  I couldn’t step down.  I had no choice.  You gave me no choice.”

Citizens left a wide berth around the Jade Warrior.  The streets had gone quiet and only the awful earth shattering sobs and angry monologue filled the air.  The Jade Warrior held the lifeless body of Winged Mischief in his arms.  Once lovers and once nemesis’ they had known each other for years.  Jade Warrior had promised to hang up his tights if Winged Mischief followed.  One more fight Winged had said.  ‘Let’s go out in style baby’.  That one last fight had taken on a life of its own.  They had demolished part of the city as they fought.  Winged Mischief had been hit with a madness ray from Dr. Crowley and it had turned in him into a lunatic.  Dr. Crowley had perished when they had shot through his office in their heated battle.

Jade had had no choice but to put down Winged.  Jade cried and clutched him tight until the authorities showed up.  He would not allow them to have his body.  He wanted to keep his identity secret even after death.  There was already an android that would take over Castiel’s place at his business until he disappeared one day to keep up appearances. 

Dean had taken Castiel’s body and laid him to rest in his own family plot.  Dean had not left his house since the demise of the love of his life.

<<<>>> 

Dean sat in the closed off office when there was a tentative knock on the door.

“Sam I told you I don’t want to deal with your shit anymore.  I’m gonna mourn as long as I want to.”

“It isn’t Sam.”

Dean looked up and turned at the sound of the female voice.

“Queen of Hearts, err, Charlie.  What are you doin’ here?”

“I have a delivery for you,” Charlie hugged him and grinned.

“What?”

“I was told after 35 days to bring you something.  And I think you’ll adore it,” Charlie pressed her fingers to her lips and whistled.

“Charlie?  What--?” Dean’s jaw dropped then he frowned, “I told you I don’t want that stupid machine here.”

“Hello Dean.”

Dean’s chest tugged and a cold sweat broke out across his brow.  His throat tightened reflexisvely as he swallowed down tears.  Dean closed his eyes and turned his back.

“I’ll leave you two.”

Dean listened to Charlie leave.  He did not turn around.  He jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder. Dean looked up automatically.

“Dean listen to me,” Castiel walked in front of him.

“No.  I got your office’s calls and ignored them.  I did so for a reason.  You may look like him and speak like him but you’ll never be him,” Dean dropped his head, “you’ll never be mine.”

“You are so difficult,” Castiel grabbed his hand and placed it on his pulse point on his neck.

Dean looked up with wide eyes, “Cas?”

“Yes,” Castiel grinned, “you killed the android.  I needed a clean out.”

“Cas!” Dean hugged him tight.

“Sorry.  I needed your grief to be real to those closest to us.  I wanted other villains and heroes to think I am the fake.  We’re only safe if they think you are playing your part and I am dead.”

“You’re a genius.  God dammit,” Dean slapped him, “don’t ever do that again.”

“Sorry.”

“I’ve missed you,” Dean pressed kisses over his face and pulled him back in.

“I take it the delivery went well,” an accented voice sounded behind them.

“Crowley?” Dean could not hide his surprise.

“At your service,” Crowley bowed.

“This was a big set up?  You had everyone else in on it but me?”

“Not exactly.  I need Crowley’s help.  He was the only one that had the technology to make the android as real as possible and the ray gun to make it go berserk.  He needed an out too.  That’s why he revealed he had a twin months before that was a hero.  He gets a clean slate and I got my flawless death,” Castiel hugged Dean again.

“I just wanted to say goodbye before I had out of the city.  I am no need of being a hero now that my brother is dead,” Crowley smiled.

“Thank you for everything,” Castiel crossed the room and shook his hand.

“Any time.”

They saw Crowley out then headed to the conservatory.  Dean  leaned against Castiel as they looked out the window and enjoyed the view of the gardens.

“What do we do now?” Dean asked and kissed Castiel.

“Enjoy our retirement.”


End file.
